Not the Brightest Star
by Dance Of Flame
Summary: Demyx is definitely not the brightest star in the sky however... AU, Zemyx, Oneshot?


**Hey, it's me again. This was written for Zemyx Day but as you can see, I'm kinda late. Please forgive me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

Demyx yawned loudly while slumped over the large desk. He hated first period. It was too early in the morning for anyone to expect his brain to be functioning properly. Of course, it didn't help that he had science, which _requires_ you to think. The one upside: Zexion was in his class.

Said boy was currently sitting right next to Demyx, reading a large novel as they waited for the bell to ring. His slate colored bangs shielded one of his electric blue eyes, which were completely absorbed in the printed text, from view.

At the moment, Demyx was exhausted and extremely bored, and a bored Demyx is not a happy Demyx.

"Zeeeeeeeeeexxxxxyyyyyyyy!" He whined.

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion didn't even look up at the blond.

"I'm boooooooooorrrrrreeeeeeed!"

Zexion loudly snapped his book shut before glancing at the musician, taking in his rumpled blue Rise Against T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and strange mullet-like hairstyle.

"That's quite unfortunate, Demyx. Perhaps you should review your notes for the astronomy unit exam that's in about…oh, five minutes." Zexion told the blonde; sarcasm dripped from every word.

He idly wondered if it was possible for one's mouth to hang as open as Demyx's without unhinging one's jaw. The blonde practically ripped his blue, Sharpie covered binder apart trying to find the notes they had taken only a couple days ago. Key word: _trying. _

Before Zexion was assaulted with the infamous begging pout, he handed over his perfectly written notes to a grateful Demyx. _Well, that ought to keep him busy for a while, _thought Zexion. He went back to peacefully reading while Demyx tried to cram his head with as much knowledge as he could before Mr. Even came in.

The nasally whine of the starting bell echoed through the school, signaling the beginning of another day of torture. A very grumpy Mr. Even entered the classroom. He held a stack of papers, which he handed out to all the students. "The test will take the entire period. If you get done early, pull out a book to read or do something useful."

The rest of the period was spent in silence, save for the scratching of pencils and the occasional groan from Demyx. The struggling blonde thanked whatever god was up there when the bell rang for the end of the period. He practically threw the hastily completed test at Mr. Even before sprinting out the door toward his next class, Music Creation Lab.

The next day, the class waited with baited breath for the results of the exams. It was the last grade before final exams and the ending of school. No one moved as a stoic Mr. Even entered the room, a large stack of papers in hand. He cleared his throat to quiet the few whispers.

"I have your exams here and I must say, some I was quite pleased with and some," Demyx got the sinking feeling that the scornful look was for him, "were less than satisfying."

He made slow rounds around the lab tables, handing out graded exams, occasionally pausing to make a comment. Demyx and Zexion, being in the farthest back corner, were last to receive the papers.

"Very nice, Zexion. Just as I'd expect from my prize pupil." He handed Zexion his paper with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he turned to Demyx.

"And you, Demyx…" The edge in the teacher's voice caused Demyx to cringe into his seat. "Would you like to explain to me what a _fish_ has to do with the formation of a black hole?"

"Huh?" Was Demyx's _ever so_ intelligent reply. Mr. Even riffled through the test until he arrived at one of the last questions. The question read: _What is the sequence of events that lead up to the creation of a black hole? Explain your answer in words or draw a diagram._

True enough, there was a (rather detailed) drawing of a koi under the planetary nebula. "Oh…" Demyx's face turned a pleasant shade of pink. "Um, that was just a doodle." He muttered. Their teacher scoffed but stalked up to the front in order to regain control of his classroom.

Demyx threw up his hands in exasperation before sinking onto his desk. A light, muffled sound came from the seat next to him. His head swiveled to the lilac-haired student on his right. Zexion's hand was firmly clamped over his mouth, but his body trembled from the suppressed chuckles.

"What?" The musician demanded.

The hand peeled itself away from the boy's mouth. "Ah, nothing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"…"

"…"

"You do know I'm not going to stop until you tell me, right?"

"QUIET BACK THERE!" Mr. Even snapped.

Their voices dropped to a whisper. "Fine. I was just laughing at a little joke I thought of."

"Oh my gawd! Someone call the presses! Zexy made a joke!" Demyx whisper-shouted to anyone in their area who cared. The aforementioned student glared at the blonde.

"DEMYX! Detention with me after school tomorrow." The science teacher boomed.

Now it was Zexion's turn to snicker at the expression of pure despair on Demyx's face. "Not the brightest star in the sky…" He chuckled. Then, so quiet that his partner almost missed it, he mumbled, "…but you certainly are the hottest."

But Demyx heard it all right. "Thanks, Zexy. Love you too." He gave Zexion a quick peck on the cheek.

"DEMYX! ZEXION! DETENTION!"

* * *

**Hit or miss? I'm going to leave it open so that if I feel like writing about their detention. If you want a continuation then please tell me in a review. Seriously guys, leave a review. **


End file.
